Unexpected
by series.freak
Summary: What happens between Dani and Santana when to unexpected people show up in New York? DANTANA
1. Chapter 1

Santana and Dani have been dating for about 2 months now. Santana was in love with Dani and Dani was in love with Santana. You could see it just by the way that they looked at each other.

One night, Dani was at Santana's place. She had just ordered pizza and Santana was busy taking a shower. Dani decided to go and join Santana. So, she silently walked into the bathroom, took her clothes off and got into the shower. Santana was startled when she felt hands around her waist, but relaxed when she realized that it was her girlfriend.

"Hey baby" Santana said.

Dani just replied by placing soft kisses on the taller girl's neck. Santana turned around and soon they were having a hot make out session, whilst their hands roamed each other's bodies.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Luckily Rachel got it. She invited the people in. "Santana! You better get out here quick!" she shouted.

"My girl and I are showering, we'll take as long as we like!" Santana shouted back.

"So now I'm yours?" Dani seductively whispered in her ear. Dani immediately felt the effect that it had on Santana.

Santana couldn't reply, she got weak by just looking into the shorter girl's eyes. Soon they were making out again, this time with Santana pinning Dani against the shower wall. Dani had her hand on Santana's ass, and without any warning Dani stuck 3 fingers hard and deep into Santana. Santana moaned in pain and pleasure.

Rachel was getting mad, as all you could hear was moans and then Santana screaming Dani's name at the top of her lungs.

Back in the shower, Santana started fucking Dani and to Dani, the sex she had with Santana, was the best sex she's ever had.

"Hey! Guys! Come on! We have company! So would you please stop and come out here?!" Rachel shouted.

But the couple didn't stop, or at least not yet.

"Ah, that feels so good. I'm so close Tana."

"Cum for me babe"

A few pushes later, and Dani screamed Santana's name. Santana pecked Dani and said, "That was amazing"

"It was, but we better get out there before Rachel kills us."

Santana groaned, but got out of the shower and placed a towel around her. Dani did the same. They walked out and when Santana saw who it was she stopped dead in her tracks. Dani went and placed her arms around Santana's waist and put her head on San's shoulder.

"You going to say something S?" The taller blonde said.

"Q? B?" was all that Santana could get out.

They all ran and hugged each other. Rachel saw that Dani was starting to panic. Luckily the pizza came. Santana and Dani both changed into oversized T's and shorts. They all ate pizza and then settled in on the couch and loveseat to watch a movie.

Dani was starting to get angry by all the touching that went on between the 3. She and Santana sat on the loveseat, snuggled up with a blanket. Santana put all Dani's fears to rest when, in the middle of the movie, Santana placed kisses all over Dani's neck. She then started sucking on Dani's sweet spot. Santana knew very well that this was Dani's weakness. It took everything Dani had not to let a loud moan escape her mouth.

"You are aware that there are a few people sitting a couple of feet from us" She whispered.

"And?"

Soon they were getting into a hot make out session and decided to get up and take it to Santana's room. Not once did they stop kissing, unless it was for a much needed air break. Santana lead Dani to her bedroom. Dani knew in that moment that Santana was hers, and that neither of the blondes sitting on the couch was going to get her. She felt eyes burn through her skin as she and Santana went to the latter's bedroom. But she didn't care. She was happy and she knew that Santana was happy.

"I'm going out for a drink, and only coming back very late. I suggest you 2 join me" Rachel said.


	2. Chapter 2

Dani was so happy when she woke up the next morning and Santana was lying there, all snuggled up in her arms. Just then Santana awoke. A huge smile crept up her face and she said, "Morning baby"

"Moring you."

Dani wanted to stand up and go make the both of them some coffee, but Santana held on to her and she couldn't get out of bed. So they just cuddled for a few minutes, until Dani decided that she really needed coffee, so the two got up together and went to go make some coffee. Santana started on breakfast and Dani helped her finish up. Just as the food was done, Rachel came into the kitchen. "You guys are saints" she said with a big yawn. Dani let out a little giggle that Santana thought was just too cute. She went and pecked the blonde. "Where's the other two?" she asked

"They had a long day yesterday so I thought I'd let them sleep in." Rachel replied

"Okay. Well I'm going to go and shower, I have a few errands to run this morning. I thought you and I could make some cupcakes." She said while looking at Dani.

"Great idea, sweet." Dani gave her girl a kiss as she said it.

So Santana walked off to go and take a shower. "It's sad that Kurt's not here, but hten again, it would have been pretty crowded if he was here" Rachel said.

"Yah" Dani replied. Kurt was at some or other fashion thing with Blaine for the weekend.

"I think we have almost everything, so im just gonna get a few things" Santana said as she walked into the kitchen.

"See you soon" she said and gave Dani a kiss before she walked out of the door.

"Well I think I'm also gonna go and take a shower" Dani said and went to the bathroom.

A bit later, Dani was sitting on the couch reading a book, when she heard someone come in.

"Hey baby"

She saw Santana coming in with a grocery bag in her left hand and her handbag in the other. "You going to come and help me?" Santana asked

"Sure" Dani said and she walked to the kitchen.

They soon started baking and somewhere between all of it, Santana got the idea to throw Dani with a hand full of flour. "Really? You just had to do that didn't you?"

Santana broke out laughing. "Oh it's on" Dani said.

Dani took two handfuls of flour and started throwing it at Santana. Santana started to run, but Dani tackled her on to the couch and bombed Santana with flour. They just laughed and when they calmed down, they started kissing. More like making out. They were so busy with each other, that they didn't even notice that two blondes were awake and staring at them. That was until the one cleared her throat. "Oh, uhm, sorry" Dani said and got off of Santana.

"We were just busy, uhm, baking some cupcakes"

"We should go finish babe" Dani said to Santana.

"Yah, why don't you to go take a shower and, just relax."

"Sure thing, S" Quinn said. She and Brittany took Santana's advice whilst the couple finished the cupcakes.

"You know, we should go clean up too" Dani whispered in Santana's ear.

"Good idea"

So the two of them took off to go and shower and Quinn and Brittany went and grabbed some cupcakes. You could hear the moans coming from the bathroom and then a load scream.

"Those two have more sex than a hooker" Brittany said

Just then Rachel came in from her morning out. She heard what Brittany said and knew that they weren't here just for a friendly visit, but she decided to keep out of it.

Later that day the girls decided to go clubbing. They went to a club that Rachel, Santana, Dani and Kurt had been to before. They all showed their fake ID's, except for Dani, who had a real one. Dani knew that if she was going to get through this night, that she would need some alcohol, s she went to the bar and got herself a drink before going to sit down with the others. She and Santana danced on a few songs and she was starting to let loose a bit. Santana went to the bar and got them three shooters each. Dani quickly drank hers and stole Santana's third one too. Santana was worried about her girl, 'cause she knew Dani liked to drink, but she could sense that something was wrong.

A bit later Brittany grabbed Santana and shouted "Come on, this is our song!"

Quinn joined them and at first Dani was relieved that they kept their distance, but when Quinn pushed herself onto Santana and Brittany kissed Santana. The darker girl's eyes flew open and she pushed both blondes off her. She looked to find Dani, but ran outside when she didn't see her inside. Sure enough, there was Dani, getting into a cab. She tried to stop it, but it was way too fast for her. Quinn, Brittany and Rachel came running out. "What the hell you two?! You really had to do that?! Dani is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time! You just had to screw it up?!"

No one has ever seen Santana so mad. Santana got a cab and went to Dani's apartment and Rachel took the two blondes to her loft.

When Santana got to Dani's, she told the doorman not to tell Dani as she wanted to surprise her. She ran up the stairs and when she got to Dani's apartment, she heard someone crying inside. "Dani, open up I kwon you're in there"

She got no reply. "Dani, honey, come on please"

Dani walked to the door and unlocked it. She then just walked back to where she was sitting on the couch. Santana came in, closed the door and went to sit next to Dani. "Hey, baby, please look at me."

But Dani didn't look up. "Im sorry about all that. I didn't want that to happen, okay? I love you, and only you. No one can ever replace you."

Dani looked up. "You really mean that, S?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I love you, a lot"

"I love you too"

They started kissing and Santana promised to make it up to Dani. And she did. Their sex was always amazing, but that night it was truly the best. It was almost as if it was their first time that they really understood what it felt like to make love to someone.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dani woke up, she expected to see her girlfriend lying in bed. But instead she saw cold sheets. She pouted for a moment, but smiled when she heard a soft voice coming from the kitchen. So, she stood up and walked into the kitchen. And sure enough, there was Santana, going through the cupboards, dressed in black boy shorts and an oversized shirt.

"Hey honey" Dani said.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" Santana said after giving Dani a kiss.

"Yah, thanks."

"Last night was amazing," Santana whispered in Dani's ear.

"Mmm, it was," Dani said before giving Santana a mind-blowing kiss.

She could feel Santana getting hot, so she just turned around and went to get dressed. She loved teasing Santana.

There was nothing in the cupboards, so Santana showered and quickly went to the shops. When she came back, Dani was sitting on the couch with her guitar. She had just started strumming the chords of her and Santana's song. Dani started singing and Santana joined in. Dani still got shivers when she heard the Latina sing. When the song was finished, they both had a huge smile on their faces. Santana quickly pecked her girl, stood up and said, "I'm gonna go make us some breakfast."

Dani started to play on her guitar and played a few songs until Santana called her for breakfast. She went and sat down at the table. Santana had made blueberry pancakes.

"Aww, you made my favourite," Dani said and pecked Santana.

"I wanted to make you something nice."

"Thanks honey."

So they ate and made some small talk. When they were done, they cleared the table.

"I'm working the graveyard shift, so I think I'm going to the loft and get some rest," Santana said.

"Sure thing, I'm also working that shift, so I'll see you later," Dani said as Santana walked towards the door. They kissed goodbye and went to get some rest, but not before shouting I love you down the hall. When Santana got to the loft, she was greeted by Rachel saying, "I trust that you had a good night."

"Yah, yah it was amazing," she said with a big smile on her face.

"The other two left, well, I kinda forced them too."

"You didn't have to, but thanks Hobbit."

Santana fell asleep with a huge smile on her face, knowing that in a couple of hours, she would be with Dani again.


	4. Chapter 4

When Santana got to the diner, Dani was already busy. Santana snuck up behind Dani just as she was taking her order to a customer. "Guess who," she said when she put her hands around Dani's waist.

"Well, let me think… no, I can't think of someone who has an incredibly sexy voice, works with me and loves me so much that she would put her hands around my waist." Dani said.

She then turned around with a huge smile on her face. "Oh, will you look at that! It's my girlfriend." Dani said and gave Santana a kiss.

"Hey baby"

"Hey, so how did it go with the blondes?" Dani asked, Santana still holding on to her.

"They actually left."

"So I can have you all to myself now?"

"Mmm, I'm al yours."

They kissed again but broke apart when Gunther told them to get to work.

Santana and Dani spent almost the whole night looking at each other when they had a chance. Dani regularly winked at Santana, which made Santana blush. Dani thought the Latina looked adorable when she blushed.

When it got slow in the diner, Dani took her guitar and started playing a bit. She and Santana sang together until a customer came in. "I got this one," Santana said to Dani.

"Okay baby,"

Just then another customer came in, so Dani stood up and went back to work.

Santana finished just before Dani, so she waited for her girlfriend to finish up before walking away, hand-in-hand. They decided to go to Dani's place, shower and then go have some breakfast at their favourite coffee shop. Of course, they had some fun in Dani's shower first. They walked through central park and hung out the whole day. They relaxed the whole day and when night time came, they decided to have a chilled evening at Dani's place. They ordered pizza, changed into tank-tops and shorts, cuddled up and watched a few movies. At the end of the second movie, Dani felt that it was now or never.

"Hey, Santana, baby?" she asked

"Yah?"

"I know we've been dating only a few months, but what would you say if I asked you to move in with me?"

"Aww, baby, of course I will, I love you so much."

Dani felt relieved at this. "I love you more," she said.

"Impossible," Santana said and kissed her girl. It didn't take long before there was a pile of clothes on the ground and sexy moans.


	5. Chapter 5

When they both woke up the next morning, Dani and Santana decided to go have breakfast at their favourite restaurant and take a walk around central park. Santana told Dani that she wanted to make lunch so they headed to the loft. Rachel was at NYADA so they would have the loft all to themselves.

"So, what are you going to make for me?" Dani asked.

"You'll have to wait and see," Santana replied.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, it is," Santana said as she pushed Dani into the counter and kissed her.

"You know what, I think lunch can wait," Dani said.

Santana swapped them around and lead Dani off into the living room.

"Uh uhm." They immediately stopped when they heard someone was in the room. It was Brittany and Quinn.

"What the heel are you doing in here? I thought we made it clear that you are not welcome here." Santana said, outraged.

"We miss you and I miss you and our sweet lady kisses," Brittany said.

"You are never going to get my sweet lady kisses again. You cheated on me, Brittany. I can never forgive you for that. And besides, I'm with Dani now, and I'm defiantly not leaving her for you!"

Brittany started crying. Quinn finally said something.

"You can't talk to her that way!"

"Oh really why not? She cheated on me, Quinn! And now she wants to come in here and ruin my life! Dani is my life! And she wants to ruin it."

Dani saw that Santana was going to break down in tears at any moment. She went and put her arm around Santana's waist.

"Brittany loves you, Santana. And I love you. Dani doesn't deserve you. You are way to good for her!"

"Don't even." Santana got seriously mad about Quinn's last comment.

"You don't know Dani. You don't know me like she knows me. You don't know how much she helped me when Finn died. You weren't there for me. You don't get to judge Dani. I love her and she loves me. I'm the one that doesn't deserve her. She is supportive, caring, beautiful, amazing, talented and she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She is my life and I love her with everything I have. I trust her with my life, so don't." Santana walked into her room. Dani knew that her girl was going to break down as soon as she walks into her room.

"I think its best if you two leave and never come back," Dani told the two blondes.

They both stood up and left. When they were out the door, Dani let out a huge sigh of relief and went to check on her girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

"They're gone." Dani said when she walked into Santana's bedroom. Santana was sitting on the bed, holding herself and crying. It was the first time Dani saw her girlfriend like this. Dani could see that Santana was crying about everything. She was letting everything out. She had always been strong for everyone, but now she needed Dani to be strong for her, and Dani got that.

Dani went and wrapped her arms around Santana.

"It's okay baby, I'm here. Just let it all out."

They sat there for some time, Santana just crying and Santana felt glad that Dani was there. Just, holding her. When she finished, Dani asked, "You better now?"

"Yah, thanks babe."

"Of course, you know, you didn't have to do all that for me."

"I know, but I think I did it for both of us. I'm so tired of them coming in here and taking over my life and judging us, judging you. They need to understand that I love you, and that them being here wont change that. You know, I just had too."

"Well, thanks, and I'm glad you finally said something."

"Mmm, me too."

"Oh, and by the way, I love you too."

"I know you do," Santana said and kissed Dani. It was a light kiss, but it was filled with love and sweetness.

"I'm gonna go and take a shower," Santana said.

"Okay, I'll go make us something to eat in the mean while."

Santana went and took a shower and Dani went to the kitchen. When Dani thought Santana's shower was going on a bit too long, she went into the bathroom. She saw the latina sitting on the shower floor, breathing quickly. Dani immediately got into the shower, clothes and all, and sat down in front of her girlfriend.

"Santana!" she said, but the darker girl didn't respond.

Dani immediately knew that Santana was having a panic attack.

"Santana! Listen to me, okay? You have to breathe with me. In, out. In out."

When she saw that it wasn't working, she put Santana's hand on her diaphragma. Luckily, this helped and Santana's calmed down. Dani got up, turned the shower off and helped Santana out of the shower. She put a towel around Santana and took off her own clothes, dried herself and threw on some shorts and a tank top. She dried Santana and gave her some shorts and a white tank top. Santana changed into it. They went and sat down on the bed.

"You okay?" Dani asked.

"Yah, yah. I think so, thanks. It's just as if the past few months finally caught up with me, you know like I've been in a fairytale and reality hit me."

"I know the feeling, I get it."

They snuggled up on the bed and lay there for a while when Santana broke the silence.

"Hey, Dani?"

"Yah?"

"Thanks, for everything."

Sure honey. I love you, I'll always be there for you."

"I was thinking."

"Yah"

"What if I move into your place? I mean, half of my clothes is there and I have a key, but what if we, like, officially move in together?"

"That sounds like a great idea. We can move your stuff this weekend, but for now, let's just get some rest. We had a long day."

"Okay," Santana was so happy that she and Dani would finally move in together. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, all cuddled up.

* * *

**Please will you review. I'd love to hear what you guys think and if you have any suggestions, please feel free to share them.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dani and Santana have living together for about two weeks now. Santana and Dani both loved waking up next to each other. Santana woke up expecting to see a sleeping Dani next to her. Instead, she saw something else. Dani's back was turned to Santana and she was crying. She was holding something that looked like a photo, but Santana wasn't sure. "Hey, baby. What's wrong?" Santana asked.

Dani turned around and Santana saw that she had been crying for quite a while already.

"Today, exactly a year ago, my brother was killed," she said and just started crying again. She showed Santana the photo she was holding.

"So, he was a soldier?"

"Yah," Dani croaked out.

"I'm so sorry baby, I never knew," She said and gave Dani a kiss on the head. She held her tightly and they just laid there until Dani calmed down. Santana knew that all she could do is be there for Dani. When Dani finally calmed down, Santana stood up and made them coffee. They stayed in bed the whole morning, until the phone rang. Dani picked up the phone. "Hello," Dani said.

"Hello, Danielle." Santana heard a man's voice.

Dani stood up and walked into the living room. When she came back, Santana saw that the phone call had really unsettled her.

"What was all that?"

"Uhm, my dad called," Santana knew that Dani's relationship with her parents wasn't to great.

"Last year, when my brother died, I helped my mom get through it all. And then the whole thing came with me leaving and everything. My mom was actually pretty cool about me being a lesbian, but my dad wasn't. Now my dad says that my mom is having trouble with dealing with all of the stuff, so he wants me to go back and help her."

"Dani, I'm sorry baby."

"I don't know what to do."

"I think this one you need to sort out on your own, honey."

Dani got back into bed and Santana gave her a passion filled kiss. They just laid there until Dani made a decision. "I think that I'm going to go back. Just for a while, though. Just to get my mom through it."

"Okay baby."

"Will you come with me? I can't face it all on my own."

"Of course baby"

They both packed a bag and headed to Dani's hometown.

When they got to Dani's parents house, Santana saw that Dani was stressed.

"It will be okay, I promise. We will get through it," Santana said and kissed Dani.

They got out of the car and Dani knocked on the door.

"Hi dad," she said when a man opened the door.

"Danielle. Who's this?" he said looking at Santana.

"That's my girlfriend, Santana."

You could see the disapproval in his face.

"Your mother is in the kitchen he said. Dani and Santana walked in.

"Hey, mom," Dani said and gave the woman a hug.

"Oh, Dani how nice is it to see you. And who is your pretty friend?"

"That's my girlfriend mom, Santana."

"It's lovely to meet you dear."

"You too, you have a lovely home."

"Why thanks. If you don't mind, I'm going to go lay down for a while."

"Of course not."

"You just had to bring her." Dani's father said when her mother was out of earshot.

"Why not? I love her!"

"Don't you say that in my house! You cannot come in here and say that! You are not good enough for this household anymore! You lost that when you became a lesbian! You… You are a slut!"

This is when Santana stepped in.

"Don't you dare talk to her that way! She is kind, caring, talented, beautiful and an amazing person. And that is not because of you. You can't break her down, because she is strong. I love her and she loves me! I will not let you treat her like you do! She deserves a lot better that you and even me! Everyday, when I wake up next to her, I am so happy to see that she is still there, that she still loves me. And I honestly don't know how you can just forget that you have such an amazing daughter!"

Dani's mom had been standing there listening to it all. Tears have started falling down Dani's cheeks. Santana grabbed Dani's hand and said to her mom, "I'm really sorry about all this, but I won't allow anyone to break Dani down."

"Don't apologise dear, I am glad Dani has someone like you."

Dani and Santana then left and went back to New York.

When they got to their apartment Santana asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yah, thanks so much, Tana."

Santana gave Dani a light kiss.

"No problem"

They got into bed and cuddled up. Santana only allowed herself to sleep when she was sure that Dani was asleep. But before she fell asleep, she thought about something that she had to do in the near future.

* * *

**Please please review. I love 2 hear what everyone thinks, and if you have any ideas, feel free 2 share them :)**


	8. Chapter 8

That night, Santana dreamed about when she was at McKinley when Finn died. She was in the middle of her song when she heard Dani's voice coming from the door. She turned around and sure enough, there she was. Dani walked in and she and Santana sang the song together to the end. Santana broke down in tears and Dani hugged Santana while she was crying. She then lead her out of the choir room. That's when she waked up. She sat straight up. "Everything okay?" Dani asked sleepily.

"Yah, its fine just a bad dream, go back to sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yah"

Santana and Dani cuddled up and went back to sleep. She never wanted Dani to feel like she felt when Finn died.

* * *

**Please review. I love 2 hear what you guys think and if you have any ideas, feel free 2 share :) **


End file.
